The present invention is related to an electric plug connector, and more particularly to a foldable electric plug connector.
Generally, an electric plug connector includes an enclosure means, a pair of connection plugs and an electric circuit contained inside the enclosure means. The connection plugs are used to make an electrical connection between an external power source and a circuit contained inside the enclosure means. Certainly, the design of the structure of the enclosure means and the layout of the circuit are used to meet the requirement of the application of the electric plug connector. In other words, the structures of the enclosure means and the layouts of the circuit are quite different for different electric devices, e.g. adaptor, charger or shaver. According to the prior art, the connection plugs are disposed fixedly on one side of the enclosure means. However, when the electric plug connector is not in use, it is easy for the user to be hurt by the electric plug connector if the user is not careful enough. Moreover, because of fixing of the electric plug connector, an extra space is required for disposing the electric plug connector on the enclosure means. Thus, at present, a lot of researches devote to developing a foldable electric plug for solving the problems as described above. FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) respectively illustrate an assembled structure and a cross-sectional view of a traditional foldable electric plug connector. Such a foldable electric plug connector includes an enclosure means 10, a pair of external connection plugs 11, a pair of internal connection pins 12 and a rotatable transverse rod 13. The enclosure means 10 further includes a concave storage confinement 101 disposed near the top edge of the enclosure means 10. The holes 111 disposed on the external connection plugs 11 and the holes 121 disposed on the internal connection pins 12 are used for the tenons 131 being inserted thereinto such that the external connection plugs 11, the internal connection pins 12 and the rotatable transverse rod can be stably coupled together. The right and the left side walls of the concave storage confinement 101 respectively includes a spring receptacle 1011 therein for containing a spring 1012. The two ends of the spring 1012 respectively contact with a side of the spring receptacle 1011 and a fixing element 1013. Because of the resilient force of the spring 1012, after the external connection plugs 11 are completely unfolded from the concave storage confinement 12 with simultaneous rotation of the rotatable transverse rod 13, the fixing element 1013 can be engaged with a cavity 1014 of the external connection plug 11. Certainly, thereafter, the external connection plugs 11 can be plugged into an external power supply source for making an electrical connection between the external power supply source and a circuit contained inside the enclosure means 10.
In spite of that a foldable electric plug connector is developed, such a traditional foldable electric plug connector still has some drawbacks described as follows.
1. Besides an enclosure means 10, a pair of external connection plugs 11, a pair of internal connection pins 12 and a rotatable transverse rod 13, a pair of springs 1012 and a pair of fixing elements 1013 are required for assembling the foldable electric plug connector, that is to say, ten elements are required for assembling the foldable electric plug connector and the manufacturing cost of the foldable electric plug connector would be raised.
2. The process for assembling the foldable electric plug connector is complicated.
3. The external connection plugs 11 and the internal connection pins 12 are easily detached from the tenon 131.
Accordingly, it is attempted by the present applicant to overcome the above-described problems encountered in the prior arts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a foldable electric plug connector for lowing the manufacturing cost thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable electric plug connector for easily being assembled.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable electric plug connector with less elements for saving the required laboring.
According to the present invention, the foldable electric plug connector includes an enclosure means having a concave storage confinement disposed thereon for storing a pair of external connection plugs, wherein the concave storage confinement includes an engaging opening formed on the lower portion thereof and two inserting openings formed on two opposite sides of the lower portion, an engaging means extending outwardly from the engaging opening for engaging with a rotatable transverse rod, an immobile connection means including a pair of internal connection pins, wherein the internal connection pins are respectively inserted into the inserting openings for electrically contacting with an electric circuit contained inside the enclosure means, and a foldable connection means including the pair of external connection plugs for being plugged into a power supply, wherein the external connection plugs are respectively pivotally connected to the internal connection pins, wherein the rotatable transverse rod is disposed between the two connecting points of the pair of internal connection pins and the pair of external connection plugs.
Preferably, the enclosure means is made of insulating material.
Preferably, engaging means is integrally formed with the enclosure means and in the shape of an arc. Preferably, one end of the engaging means further includes a protruding member.
Preferably, the rotatable transverse rod further includes a plurality of engaging members, corresponding to the protruding member, for securely engaging with the protruding member in position without movements.
Preferably, each external connection plug is pivotally connected to the respective internal connection pin via a rivet.
Preferably, each external connection plug further includes a semicircular head at one end thereof.
Preferably, the rotatable transverse rod further includes a pair of reception members formed at both ends thereof for receiving the semicircular heads.
Preferably, the immobile connection means further includes a pair of hooking members disposed on the pair of internal connection pins for immobilizing the internal connection pins on the enclosure means when the internal connection pins are inserted into the inserting openings.
The present invention may best be understood through the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: